Not That!
by DreamBrother
Summary: A moment between the brothers.


**Title:**Not That!

**Author: **DreamBrother

**Summary: **A moment between the brothers.

**Disclaimer: If **I owned shares in CBS, would that technically mean I own a bit of Numb3rs?

**Author's Note: **There should be a genre called ''Attempted Humour'' because this might fall flat on my face. Dedicated to **celadon** (my very first reviewer), and to my big brother, who does this to me all the time.

**Not That!**

It was a perfectly normal, sunny day in Pasadena, Los Angeles and the owner and his brother were sitting in the living room of their Craftsman home, the younger of the two working away at his laptop while the older was perusing a newspaper.

'' Hey Charlie?''

''Yeah, Don?''

''No.''

''No what?'' said Charlie, a bit perplexed and a tiny bit worried.

''No'' repeated Don, not looking up from the paper, in a perfectly calm tone of voice.

''No WHAT? I'm not doing anything, I'm just working on my laptop!'' protested Charlie.

''No!''

''Don! No WHAT? What don't you want me to do?'' pressed Charlie, a bit more worried but a lot more frustrated.

Don remained silent, continuing to read the paper, or at least giving the impression that he was. Charlie stared at his brother for a couple more seconds, as if by sheer power of will he could make his brother talk. When Don didn't even give the slightest indication that Charlie was in the room with him and was staring at him, Charlie just shook his head, wrote off the 'conversation' as his brother being just plain old weird, _'probably starting to go senile'_ thought Charlie, and went back to work on his computer.

Don, on the other hand, knew very well that his brother was in the room with him. And he knew exactly what to do to rile him up. He waited until Charlie stopped trying to bore a hole in his head and went back to work before going for Round 2.

''Hey Charlie?'' began Don again.

''WHAT?'' ground out Charlie, not fancying the disturbance after the last one had turned out to be oh so fruitful. Not.

''Can you get that for me, please?'' requested his big brother, still not making any movement, save that of his eyes over the paper.

''Get what?'' asked Charlie.

''That.''

''Be more specific, would you? What is it that you want me to _get_?'' pressed Charlie, trying to be patient with a brother who was clearly going off his rocker.

''Tha-at!'' stretched out Don, as if what he wanted and was asking for was the most obvious thing in the world, and wasn't it just plain weird that his _genius_ of a brother didn't understand what he was talking about. In reality, Don could barely hold it together, his self-control stretched to the limits as he fought the urge to laugh at his brother. Man, being a big brother was just too much fun sometimes. Especially when said big brother was in a mood for mischief.

''That's it. Whatever you want, get it yourself. And are you feeling alright? Did you get hit on the head recently and forget to tell us?'' The frustration mingling with the evident wary concern proved to be too much for Don who released a snort of laughter before breaking out into what could only be described as a fit of…manly giggles.

''Don? Bro? What's so funny? Just tell me if you got hit on the head, this could be a side effect…Or you're just playing with me.'' Enlightenment had struck the curly-haired sibling. ''Weirdo. Leave me alone I have to work, unlike someone,'' the little brother in Charlie soon overtook the genius in him as he recognized the 'conversation' for what it was: a plot to rile him up.

While Don was still 'giggling in a manly manner' behind his paper, where he had sought refuge from his little brother's glare, Charlie slowly and semi-silently got up, went into the kitchen, fetched what he wanted, returned and stood behind his brother's chair..

…and went on to pour the glass of lukewarm (not cold, he wasn't that cruel) water over his brother's head. THAT got Don's attention quick and ended his laughter.

''Why you little brat! You're gonna pay for that!'' said Don as he quickly jumped to his feet as soon as he felt the water make a pathway through his hair, to the side of his head and into his shirt through the collar. Charlie stood there giggling in his own 'genius' manner, but stopped abruptly when he realized his brother's intentions.

He turned tail and ran for life as his brother gave chase.

Alan chose that moment to return from his trip to the grocery story, opening the front door just in time to see his firstborn take off after his youngest.

''It's times like these I wonder why I have the body of a 70year old man when my children's mind still seem to be stuck during the time I was 50,'' sighed Alan, as he moved into the kitchen to drop the groceries, not oblivious to the sounds of running feet.


End file.
